Eyes
by Rider of the Whales
Summary: Who knew that a pair of eyes could be so alluring...


**A/N:** Couldn't sleep last night, started reading Sheik/Link fics. I found one that _made me cry._ I have _never _read a fanfic that made me cry before... so I decided I had to write my own in response. It's short, horribly so I'm ashamed of myself at the shortness, but I was just too tired to write more...

***...***

Eyes.

_His _eyes.

I felt like I could drown in them- well, burn, really- unless one could drown in lava, in flames that burned hotter than the air inside the crater of Death Mountain...

I don't know why they were so alluring. Perhaps because they were the only window into what he was thinking, feeling? With that damned cowl up over his mouth and nose and his bangs usually covering one eye it was hard enough trying to discern what he was thinking.

But I tried.

Farore _knows _I tried.

Would it make sense to say that the Hero of Time himself has quite a bit of free time? Cause I do. Temples get pretty damned boring after a while, after the thrill of 'solving puzzles' and 'killing monsters' wears off and I'm just slogging along from point A to point B- trying to avoid getting hurt as much as possible and _always, always _hearing this high-pitched "Hey! Listen!" coming from over my shoulder or inside my hat.

There's a lot of empty space between point A and point B.

It gives me a lot of time to think about stuff.

Think about _him. _

I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen him- once per temple, in fact. Light, Forest, Fire, Water- I know I have at least two more to go, at least two more times of seeing those lava-lit eyes.

Damn, it makes it hard to concentrate...

I think about him way too much. I admit it. I've even gotten hurt quite a few times when my reflexes weren't quite as fast as they should have been- due to myself being 'distracted', of course. But it's not my fault- an expression like that just _begs _to be deciphered! To be picked apart meticulously as I'm hacking at skulltullas and tektites, easing my way across chasms and especially when I'm warping back and forth between temples- the music of my Ocarina a sad substitute for the richness of his harp.

Sometimes I wonder, when I'm staring up at the stars at night, Epona wandering around someplace nearby and my campfire crackling low, if he thinks of me nearly as much as I think of him. It's impossible, really, though... he must have other things to do than follow a guy in a green tunic around, even if said guy is carrying the legendary Master Sword and is actually the Hero of Time...whatever that means... other people _do _have lives, after all.

But still.

I wonder.

And sometimes I hope.

***...***

Eyes.

_His _eyes.

However is it possible for such a deep, depthless blue to be so warming, so inviting?

They are always so open, as well, so ready and willing to share the feelings the Hero of Time is obviously brimming over with... so alluring, so tempting to just stay and stare at forever, to be enveloped in that warm, trusting gaze...

It is always hard to tear myself away when it is time, especially once I see the hurt and bafflement that creeps into his gaze when I take my farewell. I wish that I could explain things to him, just once, but alas- the path I am set along prevents that from occurring...

However- it does not prevent me from making sure the Hero stays safe- indeed, it encourages such an act- and so I follow him.

I had sworn to myself that I was not going to become involved on a personal level with my assignment, but one look into those sunlit-sky eyes and I was lost, completely and totally. His openness astounded me, broke through my barriers before I could react and I was lost, captured within his cerulean gaze. In response I warmed to him, talked to him, gave him useful information- and then I followed him throughout the temples.

During the nights when he slept, I would come and sit beside him- his horse never minded- in fact, I would like to believe that she liked me. I would stash red potions where he would hopefully find them, because it pained my heart to see him hurt.

And when he dreamed, and murmured my name in his sleep, I would lay my hand over his, secure in the comfort and quiet of the dark.

But I would wonder.

And sometimes...I would hope.


End file.
